1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical system and a core module thereof, and more particularly to a multiple-component package-in-package electrical system and the core module thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
On requirements of the high integration and microminiaturization for the electrical products, the present multiple device electrical system utilizes the stacked package skill. The stacked package nowadays has already developed many kinds of technologies. For example, the multiple-component stacked package (package on package) or SiP (system in package) is shown in FIG. 1. In such known skill, a first component A, a second component B and a third component C are integrated in one package module. The first component A is packaged with a first package substrate 100 in advance and molded with a first molding material 102. Then, the first component A is connected to a substrate D with solders. Moreover, for connecting the second component B positioned above, a plurality of vias 104 at the corresponding locations are formed and filled up with conductive metal material. The second component B is packaged with a second package substrate 200 in advance and molded with a second molding material 202. Then, the second component B is connected to the first component A with soldering tins. Moreover, for connecting the third component C positioned above, a plurality of vias 204 at the corresponding locations are formed and filled up with conductive metal material. The third component C is packaged with a third package substrate 300 in advance and molded with a third molding material 302. Then, the third component C is connected to the second component B with soldering tins. After all, a complete package module is finished. Besides, the stacked package shown in FIG. 1 employs the vias 104 and the vias 204 to realize the electrical connections among the components but the wiring skill is also utilized for realizing other necessary electrical connections.
However, such stacked package (Package on Package, PoP) skill remains several drawbacks. Each of the components does need mandatory pre-package individually. As the stacking-up proceeds, certain restriction of narrowing down the pitches of I/Os among the components exists. The devastating flaw of unable reducing the height of the module cannot be eliminated. Furthermore, the test after the whole stacked package becomes completed. The yield of the whole package relies on the previous test to the respective components before the stacked package and even some post-test cannot be performed for guaranteeing the reliability. Therefore, the risk of package failure must be taken. Besides, as aforementioned, the vias 104, the vias 204 and the wiring skill (not shown) are utilized to realize the electrical connections. All these increase the types of the electrical connections and complicate the manufacture processes. Consequently, the whole manufacture cost inevitably increases.
Accordingly, the objective of the present invention is to develop an electrical system and a core module thereof to eliminate the drawbacks of the package structure according to prior arts.